once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumpelstiltskin
Rumplestiltskin, known as Mr. Gold after the Dark Curse, is the son of Peter Pan, the former husband of Milah, the husband of Belle, the father of Barlfire, the paternal grandfather of Henry Mills. Rumplestiltskin was once the most powerful magician in all the realms, with a penchant for making deals that he uses to his advantage to claim power. Powers and Abilities Magic of the Dark One: Rumpelstiltskin was originally a simple human being without any kind of magical power, however, after killing the previous Dark One, Zoso, the name of Rumpelstiltskin took his place on the Dark One's Dagger and Rumpelstiltskin has earned all of his powers. His powers seems to increase when he is in possession of a magical tool, like his dagger or wand of a fairy. He was stripped of his powers when the darkness was removed fro his heart and given toEmma. He has since regained all his powers and possesses the combined power of every Dark One who ever lived, making him even more powerful and dangerous than ever before. * Darkness Generation and Control: As the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin can freely create, control and manipulate pure darkness and shadows to his will. He is the pure human embodiment of all evil, chaos and darkness in the world. * Immortality: Rumplestiltskin has stopped aging when gained his powers and has proven immune to disease and other forms of human death. (However, may be minor damage such as being cut by a sword, and will have to use his powers to heal). Apparently he doesn't feel the pain of his wounds, or at least has a great tolerance to it, as when he was stabbed he didn't have any kind of reaction. * Teleportation: Rumpelstiltskin can move from one place to another at will, disappearing into what looks like a purple smoke formation or red, however, he can also appear without creating the smoke effect. * Telekinesis: He is capable of manipulating objects or people without physically touching them. He mainly uses this power to harm others and when he uses this power, the individual does it with a hand movement that mimics the action he wants to perform. * Pyrokinesis: He is able to create and manipulate fire, often in the form of a fireball, effectively using it as a weapon against his enemies. * Accelerated Healing: When he uses his healing abilities his hand will glow with purple and after having approached the wound, it will heal completely, leaving no visible sign, however, Rumpelstiltskin does not seem to be able to treat some types of poisons such as Dreamshade. * Transfiguration/Shapeshifter: He is able to spin straw into gold, turning human beings into animals or changing the physical aspect of himself or others. * Superhuman Strength and Speed: Rumpelstiltskin has proven to be incredibly fast and strong in melee combat. When faced soldiers who wanted to take his son in his first moments as the Dark One, he was able to break a neck with one hand, and moved so fast that the soldiers were not aware of the situation and failed to react. While devoid of magic, Mr. Gold, proved to have great physical strength for a man of his age and size. * Arcane Knowledge: Rumpelstiltskin has an almost infinite knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing him to do impossible things for common wizards. After the curse, Mr. Gold has an equally extensive knowledge in the field of law and legal. * Summons: He is able to summon objects or beings through the magic, often materializing it in one hand via a purple smoke. (It is not known if he actually creates objects or transporting them from another place, but it is possible that both options are true depending on the circumstances). * Heart Extraction: Rumplestiltskin can remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart. * Perception: He seems to be able to sense when someone calls his name or when someone close to him. * Resurrection: If he dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, Rumplestiltskin can be resurrected by the Dark One Vault, if another person decides to open it, giving up his life as a result. * Technopaty: His magic also allows him to manipulate technology being capable of changing the security footage in jail from when he killed Zelena. * Seer Magic: After absorbing this power from the seer at the point of death, Rumpelstiltskin has become able to see fragments of the future. However, these visions are not accurate because they show a range of possible future and it is difficult to see what will actually happen. Abilities * Master Planner/Manipulator: Rumpelstiltskin is incredibly intelligent in all of its forms. As a human being was capable of processing a plan that allowed him to destroy a castle with only limited help of his son. As the Dark One, was able to manipulate the lives of many people of the enchanted forest so that the sequence of events would lead to the Dark Curse. After the curse as Mr. Gold, he remains as manipulate and capable of elaborate and carry on complicated plans to achieve any goal. * Expert Swordsman: He has proved adept in the use of the sword, managing to overpower Captain Hook and Prince Charming, albeit assisted by his magical powers. * The Dark Curse: Like all people affected by the curse, Mr. Gold, earn all the knowledge that a man in his position would possess and has not aged for 28 years in which the curse was in effect. In addition, because of a previous agreement, if he asks for something in Regina saying "please" she will be forced to obey. (After the curse was broken, Mr. Gold loses these abilities except for his knowledge and memories of the modern world). Category:Villains Category:Dark Ones Category:Mass Murderer Category:Slavers Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal Category:Gold Family Category:Revived